Seperated in Life, Together in Death
by ThisAccountNameisMine
Summary: "M-m-marco... if you're going to die... I'm dying with you."


_"Please... don't go..."_ Star whispered softly to her dying friend, while her tears dropped to the cold dead ground.

It had been a year since the duo left Earth, although not together, and began a war with no other monster but Toffee. In the past year, the two had fought through monster hordes, battled monster giants, dealt with Eclipsa and finally, slain Toffee once and for all. Toffee's death meant that Mewni had finally won. The evil monsters were driven away and scattered across dimensions in their attempt to flee Mewni, and the monsters who had allied themselves with Mewnians could finally be at peace with their new-found allies. All it took was painful journey filled with sorrows, blood and tears to reach this point.

But the pain in that journey was nothing compared to the pain Star felt as she hugged her dying friend.

"St-st-star..." Marco whispered softly, his voice getting weaker and his skin getting paler. She held his hand tightly, unwilling to let go of the boy who carved a place in her heart.

"M-marco..." Star spoke as her eyes were filled with tears. "Please... don't go... _I need you."_

"I'm so sorry Star... I don't know if I can hold on much longer..." Marco said weakly, he could feel more and more blood gush out of his system. He reached out to Star with his bloodied right hand, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Stop crying, Star... please.."

"I can't... you're dying in front of me for crying out loud!" She screamed at her dying friend. "How can I stop crying if I see my bestie, my best friend, my lov- JUST DIE!?" Star gave a scream fileld with anguish and fear for her friend's life before she broke down into sobs.

"Marco... please... don't go just yet."

"I'm sorry Star..." Marco could no longer fight the inevitable. His soul felt like he was being sucked out of his own body. Darkness was about to overcome him.

But he couldn't leave her... at least, without speaking to Star one last time.

"Star... I have so many things to tell you-" Marco's sentence was cut short as he coughed out more blood.

"Marco! Don't speak! You need to rest!"

"Star... I have so many things to tell you... but I only want to say one thing now..." Marco then placed his hand on her cheek, rubbing her cheek gently in an attempt to console the crying princess before him.

 _"I...I...I love you... I always will..."_ Marco then closed his eyes, and breathed his last.

"No.. no.. no... no... " Star immediately placed her hand on his chest.

No heartbeat detected.

"Please, Marco! I'm begging you! Open your eyes!" No response.

"Please come back, Marco! I'm begging you!" No response.

"Marco please! Open your eyes! Tell me everything is going to be fine!" No response.

"Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!" Star violently shook the cold corpse by the collar. No response

"Damn it, Marco! Why will you try to play hero!? I told you I only needed a friend, not a hero!" No response. The dead stay dead.

"Please... wake up... I'm begging you..." The hearts on her cheeks were now gone, and now replaced with a colorless and dull tear drop. She could no longer keep the pained emotions bottled in.

She screamed into the heavens. Her scream were filled with anguish and sorrow, pain and guilt, and the unmistakable grief that came when you lost someone close to your heart. Star cried with nothing restraining her. She allowed herself to sob the bloody hoodie of her dear Marco Diaz. She couldn't accept his death. It was as simple as that. She cried for what seemed like hours, but only minutes in real time, feeling noting but grief and sorrow.

Soon, the tears subsided but the pain still remained.

"Marco..." Star began despite the pain choking her. "... you have always been a piece of me... and you dying will feel like my heart has been ripped away..." She clasped Marco's cold and lifeless hand tightly.

"... You are so important to me... you have done so many things for me that not even my parents could even think of doing..." Star said as she was allowing herself to recall all the memories she made with Marco.

"... You never scolded me for my recklessness, you always forgive my mistakes, you never had any wrong thoughts about me and you were always there for me..." Star said as the tears started to return.

"... you gave me the best of hugs, the best of nachos, the best and happiest days of my life... but now that you're gone..."

"... How can I move on when I'm still in love with you...?" Star only hugged her dead best friend in the tightest hug she could muster. Tears dripped from her eyes to the ground

"You were supposed to be my king, Marco. We were supposed to be husband and wife. We were supposed to be together, live together... and _die_ together. We were supposed to be one happy family. We were supposed to be deeply in love..." She trailed off for a moment before she continued.

"You were supposed to be... _my_ Marco. My one and only. My friend, my bestie.. _my lover_..." She then burst into tears again, crying onto his red hoodie.

"I-I-I'M SO SORRY MARCO! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE WHO DIED- NO! WE SHOULD HAVE DIED TOGETHER! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Star screamed into the heavens again and cried once more into his red hoodie. Their surroundings blurred from her sight. Her world was now just her and her Marco.

 _"M-m-marco... if you're going to die..."_

Star then began to whisper into the wand quietly, and the wand started to glow with a green light. Star could feel the life force being sucked out of her body.

 _"...I'm dying with you..."_

* * *

 _One year later..._

* * *

"You know, Moon." River said as she clutched to his wife's arm. "They would have been perfect for each other."

"Marco would have been a great king." Moon said, trying to stop the tears from falling to the ground.

"And Star could have been a great queen." River added.

"They would be better than us."

"No doubt about it."

The two glanced at the small memorial built for them before they looked away.

"I really wished it never ended this way..." River said.

"Nobody wanted it to end it that way."

"Let us just hope that nothing will separate them ever again."

"Nothing will. After all, the Blood Moon bonded them together."

The two glanced back at the memorial, built for the dead lovers.

It read:

 _Here lies Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz_

 _Lovers separated in life, but together in death_

 _May they find peace and home in each other_

 _And may nothing separate them again_


End file.
